


The Garden for a Ghost

by dracomalfoys



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Funeral, Ghosts, M/M, Random - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/pseuds/dracomalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is visited by his mother and Baz helps him put something together to honor her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden for a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> “Simon finds out the truth about Lucy and makes a grave for her together with Baz.” prompt by @carry-on-basilton (on tumblr)

_Simon._

_Simon._

_My rosebud boy._

I woke up and there she was. She was definitely a ghost, but it didn’t make sense because Visitings had ended last year. “Who are you?”

She looks at me fondly. “My dear Simon.”

I freeze. There’s something distinctly familiar about her, but no… it can’t be. I don’t say anything because I can’t say anything.

“Simon, you’re absolutely brilliant. Just like Davy said you’d be.” She says.

“Davy?” I ask, but I’m afraid of the answer.

“Your father, but never mind that, my love.” She says as if forgetting that she knows who my father is isn’t a big deal. The ghost woman gets closer to my bed. “I can’t believe I can finally talk to you.”

“Are you –“ Another question I’m afraid to know the answer to.

“Your mother?” She asks. I only nod. “Yes.”

My breath catches. “Mum? You’re dead.”

She frowns. “I’m sorry, my love. I never meant to leave you so soon.”

“What happened?”

She shakes her head. “I died right after you were born, love. There was nothing to be done about it.”

“But…”

“Simon, love, I can’t stay for long. I just wanted to let you know that I loved you with everything I had. I would have done anything to have stayed with you.” She says, frowning. “I hope you live a better life than I did. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I choke out, somehow.

Then she’s gone.

* * *

 

“Wait, what?” Baz asks after I tell him about what happened last night. “That’s impossible. Ghosts never appear outside of the Visitings.”

“Well, she did.” I say. “I can’t really believe it, either.”

“Maybe you were dreaming?” He supplies.

“Yes, Baz. I’m going to dream a woman I have never seen before.” I roll my eyes.

He frowns. “Right, sorry.”

“I… I just can’t believe that I know that my mother is dead.” I say quietly.

Baz pulls me into him and I lay my head on his shoulder. “Let’s do something for her.”

“What?” I frown.

“Well, she never got a proper funeral and even though my mum didn’t have a funeral, we still made her a stone.” He says.

“I don’t know her name.” I say, miserably. “How can we give her a stone without a name?”

Baz is quiet for a while. I bask in the silence and the fact that he’s still holding me in his arms. It’s comforting.

“We’ll make her a garden.” He finally says.

“A garden?”

“Yes, we’ll make a garden in her honor.” He smiles.

I can’t help but think that it’s an amazing idea and only one that Baz could come up with.

We wait till Penny gets out of work then we go to a shop to buy seeds and whatever else we might need to make a garden. Penny knows what to do, so we let her lead us.

When we finally make it to Baz’s house, we unload everything.

It isn’t much, but Penny says that it won’t take much to start a nice garden.

“Just a few roses and maybe some gardenias to start and we’ll continue from there.” She smiled.

Everything is in the backyard and Baz uses magic to dig up the dirt quicker. “We’ll do this with magic and the rest by hand.”

I nod. I don’t really know what to say because it’s hard to believe that I’m actually doing this. In the memory of my mum.

I haven’t cried, yet and I don’t think I will, but the day is still young.

We follow the instructions and an hour or two later we’re covered in dirt. The flowers are planted and we’re lying on the ground, looking up at the sky.

Penny  gets up. “I’ve got to go meet Micah for dinner. I’ll see you two back at the apartment?”

I nod. “Thank you for helping, Penny.”

She smiles. “Of course.”

With a quick goodbye to Baz, she leaves.

“Are you okay, Simon?” He asks.

“Why?”

“Because you haven’t really reacted much today.” Baz threads his fingers through mine. “You’re usually emotional.”

“I don’t know.” I admit. “It’s a little too much to process, but then again I’ve gone my whole life without my mum or dad. I never knew them and I’ve always assumed they were dead.”

“I know, but still… You know for sure now.”

“It’s a bit… I don’t know. I feel like I have closure on that part of my life.” I say. “I always wanted a mum, but now I know that she didn’t want to leave me. That she didn’t just give me up because I wasn’t the child she wanted.”

“So you really are okay?”

I nod. “I think so.”

Baz brings my hand up to his lips and presses his lips to it. “If you say so, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm really horrible at writing through Simon, so please forgive me. Thank you!))


End file.
